


Прекрати верить в Санту и получи трусы в подарок!

by Wintersnow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однако в коробках есть и вещи, подлежащие восстановлению. Совершенно нетронутая огнем тяжелая шиферная табличка с выгравированной искусным шрифтом надписью подтверждает, что как минимум один человек в семействе Хейлов не был обделен чувством юмора (у Стайлза возникает жуткое подозрение, что это может быть Питер). «Прекрати верить в Санту и получи трусы в подарок».<br/>Или же просто история о Стайлзе, который считает, что никто не заслуживает встречать Рождество в полном одиночестве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прекрати верить в Санту и получи трусы в подарок!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When You Stop Believing in Santa You Get Underwear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607336) by [owlpostagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpostagain/pseuds/owlpostagain). 



Это не приходит Стайлзу на ум до самой половины десятого вечера Дня благодарения. Перекладывая картофельное пюре в пластиковый контейнер, пока отец переодевается на работу — торговый центр в двух городах от Бикон Хиллз запускает Полуночную Безумную ЧерноПятничную Распродажу, нужно следить за толпой, — Стайлз вдруг понимает, что не только он из всех его знакомых будет сегодня вечером сидеть дома один.

И действительно, если задуматься, практически все его знакомые наверняка проведут праздник в горьком одиночестве различной степени тяжести. И, возможно, об этом стоило задуматься гораздо раньше, потому что пусть даже если бы они не были настоящими _друзьями_ , в теории, предполагалось, что они стая. Стаи. Стая и придаток? Стая и отделившаяся-от-союза-прилежащая-стая?

Неважно. Смысл в том, что Стайлзу это кажется несколько неправильным, особенно учитывая, что он-то, хоть и в одиночестве, зато перекладывает во все попадающиеся под руку герметичные контейнеры остатки домашней еды, а вот у Дерека на ужин наверняка разогретые в микроволновке полуфабрикаты, Айзек ненавидит своих попечителей-только-на-бумаге-и-видимо-на-праздники, Лидия пытается убедить официантов Загородного клуба Биконской долины подать вино несовершеннолетней, чтобы потом не вспомнить ужин с родителями, а мама Скотта все утро была на смене. Возможно, на День благодарения уже слишком поздно что-то устраивать, потому что Стайлз буквально в пятнадцати минутах от того, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу на джинсах завалиться на диван, но ведь всегда остается Рождество…

Шаг первый: спросить отца. О чем Стайлз сожалеет почти сразу же, как только слова слетают с его языка. Черты отца смягчаются, расслабляются, в глазах появляется знакомый блеск горько-сладкого воспоминания, а Стайлз возненавидел это выражение в тот самый момент, когда впервые его увидел.

— Временами ты так похож на мать, — с любовью говорит шериф, как только обретает контроль над собственным голосом. — Она тоже никогда не любила, чтобы люди проводили праздники в одиночестве. Всегда в последний момент приводила домой бездомных, звонила, чтобы я выкопал из подвала еще один раскладной стул или втиснул на стол дополнительную тарелку.

Стайлз думает, что это «да», надеется, что это «да», потому что следующий этап, Шаг второй, подразумевает донести саму идею до Скотта.

У Скотта широко распахиваются и загораются глаза при одной мысли о стряпне Стайлза, и это, очевидно, служит довольно мощным отвлекающим обстоятельством, чтобы у него ушло несколько минут на то, чтобы осознать оставшуюся часть предложения.

— Всех? — сетует Скотт, восторг стремительно убывает при мысли о том, чтобы, из всех возможных вариантов, поделиться рождественской ветчиной с Дереком Хейлом.

— Я хочу сказать, они могут и не согласиться, — напоминает Стайлз, хотя вроде как надеется, что придут все. — Да ладно тебе, Скотт, это же Рождество! Невозможно накосячить настолько, чтобы заслужить встречать Рождество в сгоревшем остове старой семейной столовой наедине с самим собой.

Скотту хватает наглости продолжить упрямиться, будто это главным образом его дом (хотя, вроде как и его. Процентов на тридцать. Может быть, на двадцать пять), поэтому Стайлз добивает его последним ударом:  
— Кроме того, подумай, насколько будет счастлив по-настоящему встретить Рождество Айзек.

Скотт поддается. Стайлз знал, что так и будет.

 _***_  
Приглашение остальных бет — Шаг третий — осуществляется в следующей последовательности.

3.1.

— Айзек. — На уроке Американской истории Стайлз сидит позади него на параллельном ряду. Он наклоняется вперед и тыкает в Айзека тупым концом ручки. — Я слышал, твои воспитатели, или как их там, — евреи.

— Счастливой Хануки, — угрюмо ворчит Айзек, хмурясь так сильно, что морщинки между бровей образуют явно выраженную букву V.

— В общем, в сочельник я устраиваю ужин у себя дома, — говорит Стайлз.

— Скотт говорит, что твое пюре — это нечто, из чего сделаны сказочные облака. — Айзек выглядит значительно менее несчастным, вот так просто, и именно в этот момент Стайлз сильнее, чем когда либо, уверен в том, что неважно, насколько будет неловко, сколько будут ворчать все остальные, эта идея — лучшее, что он придумал за много месяцев.

— Ты просто погоди, пока не попробуешь его с домашней подливкой, — добавляет сидящий с другой стороны от Айзека Скотт. — Больше никогда не сможешь есть бутылочную ерунду из магазина.

Улыбка Айзека едва видна, она очень личная и адресована скорее Скотту. Но Стайлз все равно намерен считать ее успехом.

3.2.

— Значит, я так понимаю, у тебя единственного из всей стаи в семье нет причин беспокоиться о пустых стульях вокруг рождественского стола, — говорит Стайлз Бойду, сидящему на трибунах возле футбольного поля, хотя сезон завершился почти четыре недели назад.

— В этом году семейный рождественский сбор впервые устраивает моя старшая сестра, — отвечает Бойд. Руки в карманах, а взгляд ни на миг не касается Стайлза. — Она живет возле озера Тахо. Едет вся семья, мама даже на все четыре дня забирает бабулю из дома для престарелых.

— О. — Стайлз как-то даже сдувается. Потому что пусть даже это идеально убедительный ответ, не говоря уже о том, что такой способ отметить праздник кажется действительно прекрасным, он все равно слегка поддался надежде собрать вместе всю стаю. Не исключено, что они могли бы воспользоваться этим вечером как возможностью узнать друг друга получше, которая при этом не включала бы в себя необходимость что-нибудь убить.

— Ага, кивает Бойд. — Кстати, я хотел тебя кое о чем спросить. Как думаешь, если мне принять точно выверенную дозу аконита, этого будет достаточно, чтобы я чувствовал себя хреново, но при этом без смертельных последствий?

— Что-то я не понял, как мы договорились до аконита, — признается Стайлз. Если честно, на улице холодно — вот тебе и Калифорния, ага. И если Бойд не придет на Рождество, то Стайлзу понадобится совершенно иной повод для приглашения Эрики, так что он вполне даже готов топать внутрь и начинать работать над этим. И отогреваться.

— Двадцать шестого полнолуние. Теперь я себя контролирую, по большей части, но я не буду подобным образом подвергать опасности свою семью. Особенно племянников.

С минуту Стайлз молчит, потому что порой Бойд, пытаясь что-то донести, многое оставляет невысказанным, а Стайлз обычно успевает передумать десять мыслей наперед, чтобы сконцентрироваться на текущем разговоре, так что с общением у них не особо ладится. Тем не менее, Стайлз старается, когда это действительно важно. И сейчас, похоже, как раз один из таких моментов.

— Я поговорю с Дитоном, — наконец обещает он, и Бойд все же поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Мне не нравится сама идея травить тебя, пусть даже и слегка, но мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Бойд снова кивает. Он не благодарит, но Стайлз знает, что это подразумевается. Повисает еще одна долгая пауза, тишина, которая не совсем прямо _тихая_ — ее нарушает неслабо завывающий ветер, хлещущий по металлическим трибунам, — пока Стайлз не вспоминает, зачем вообще сюда пришел.

— Сочельник, — в итоге произносит он. — От него до полнолуния вроде достаточно далеко, чтобы вы, ребята, смогли справиться с несколькими порциями еды а-ля каса де Стилински, не оволчившись и не покусав бабулю Скотта, да?

Бойд не говорит «да», но он не говорит и «нет». И это самый положительный ответ на приглашение, какой Стайлз когда-либо ожидал получить от Бойда.

3.3.

— Я принесу десерт, — заявляет Эрика, подпирая шкафчик Стайлза с таким видом, словно звонок на первое занятие через шестьдесят секунд не провозгласит их полное опоздание. — Просто назови мне точное количество гостей хотя бы за три дня до часа Х, чтобы мне ориентироваться, сколько готовить.

Стайлз, который накануне лег ну слишком поздно и еще не ощутил весь эффект первого кофе, только моргает.

— А еще моя сестра вроде как воинствующая вегетарианка, так что постарайся проследить, чтобы на столе было как минимум одно овощное блюдо. Если только не хочешь тринадцатилетнюю версию «Почему плотоядные — самые бесцеремонные задницы на планете».

3.4.

— Мы все праздники будем на Терксе и Кайкосе, — сообщает Лидия. На ее лице написано «завидуй, я буду в пятизвездочном отеле, пока вы, деревенщины, будете украшать елку однобаксовой гирляндой», но вот глаза у нее большие, карие, грустные и с головой выдают ее напускной энтузиазм.

— Звучит действительно классно. — Стайлз лжет, потому что всего солнца, песка, из кожи вон лезущего, лишь бы угодить, персонала и лучшей еды в _мире_ никогда не будет достаточно, чтобы убедить его провести Рождество со степфордской семейкой Лидии.

Лидия, хоть теперь и осталась и у Стайлза чуть ли не единственным другом-человеком, способна поймать его на лжи не хуже остальных. Более того, даже лучше, ведь другие просто-напросто мухлюют с этим своим супер-пупер слухом, а она полагается лишь на свои (экстра)ординарные человеческие способности.

— Я приберегу для тебя немного еды? — предлагает Стайлз. Попытка слабенькая, потому что, давайте уж начистоту, полный дом оборотней… не останется там никакой еды.

— Раньше я устраивала шумные новогодние вечеринки, — неуверенно говорит Лидия, словно Стайлз и так этого не знает. Словно Стайлз не провел последние четыре года, отчаянно надеясь стать для Лидии хоть сколько-нибудь заметным, чтобы получить приглашение. — Но теперь в этом нет ничего особенного, а в моде дружеские посиделки. Может быть, в этом году будет уместен список гостей поменьше?

Стайлз усмехается, и лицо Лидии на целые пять секунд освещается искренней улыбкой. А потом она откидывает волосы на плечо и преображается в нечто куда более надменное.

3.5.

Эллисон кажется неподдельно шокированной, когда, открыв парадную дверь, обнаруживает на своем пороге Стайлза. В ее оправдание нужно казать, что такая реакция вполне обоснована, потому что они теперь едва ли общаются, но Стайлз полон Решимости, и он не хотел спрашивать, пока Скотт был в зоне слышимости.

— Я знаю, что вы со Скоттом, типа, окончательно расстались, — незамедлительно начинает Стайлз, и в выражении лица Эллисон моментально появляется желание захлопнуть дверь у него перед носом.

— Нет-нет-нет, — тараторит Стайлз, выбрасывая вперед обе руки, словно и правда мог бы ее остановить. — Я просто хотел сказать, что знаю: вы не вместе, но мы же все равно друзья. Вроде того. Ты и я, или ты и Лидия, и иногда даже Джексона, хотя он уже свалил, так что не знаю, к чему я его сюда приплел. Суть в чем: я вроде как взял на себя миссию убедиться, что в это Рождество никто не будет одинок, и не был уверен, есть ли вам с отцом куда пойти…

Воинственность слетает с Эллисон задолго до того, как Стайлз неловко замолкает. Она так и остается стоять, почти всем весом опираясь на зажатую в руке дверную ручку и глядя на Стайлза так, будто не знает, как расценивать его речь. Ему приходит в голову, что, возможно, это первый за много месяцев раз, когда хоть кто-то из них решился к ней подойти. И хотя Стайлз знает, что виновата в этом почти полностью она сама, ему от этого все равно как-то неуютно.

— Это… это очень мило с твоей стороны, Стайлз, — тихо произносит она, и ее голос звучит хрипло, словно последнее время ей не слишком часто доводилось разговаривать. — Я просто не уверена, что это такая уж хорошая идея.

— Вероятно, нет, — соглашается Стайлз, потому что идея совершенно точно хреновая. — Но все же, предложение в силе. Подумай об этом, ладно? Даже если просто придешь на десерт и вообще.

Эллисон говорит, что подумает над этим, а Стайлз знает, что нет, но не спорит. Весь смысл был в самом жесте — больше, чем в чем-нибудь еще, — и он думает, что Эллисон это вполне поняла.

3.6.

Стайлз находит Дерека в обугленных руинах дома Хейлов, в дальнем конце коридора, который раньше никогда не замечал. У Дерека сразу появляется эдакий бегающий взгляд, словно его поймали с руками в трусах. Стайлз игнорирует вставшую перед глазами сногсшибательный образ того, что подразумевает этот конкретный речевой оборот (пока, он, определенно, вернется к нему позднее), и вместо этого концентрируется на оскале, в который складываются черты лица Дерека.

— У тебя теперь разве нет только что купленной квартиры? — хмурится Стайлз, потому что ну правда же, Дерек не должен быть здесь. Особенно теперь — словно праздничный сезон и так недостаточно подавляющее явление, так еще и до годовщины пожара меньше месяца, и Стайлз знает, что в этом году Дерек впервые с тех пор проводит Рождество в Бикон Хиллзе…

— А тебе разве больше нигде не надо быть? В школе? Дома? Где угодно, кроме как здесь?

— Сегодня суббота, — ворчит Стайлз. А потом, потому что все равно нет смысла тянуть с этим еще дольше, продолжает: — Мы собираемся на рождественский ужин у меня дома. Придут все, кроме Лидии. Даже семья Эрики.

— Я слышал, — коротко отвечает Дерек. В выражении его лица появляется что-то мрачное — что-то в острых гранях и настороженном взгляде, и Стайлз не может не задуматься.

— Ты же знаешь, что тоже приглашен, да? Типа, я тут привез свою задницу в эту лесную глушь, чтобы лично пригласить ваше королевское вервульшество в Праздничный Дом Стилински Для Брошенных Игрушек.

Он бы не заметил вспышку удивления, если бы так тщательно ее не высматривал, наблюдая за лицом Дерека в поисках хоть какого-нибудь подтверждения его подозрений. И вот оно — написано прямо поперек небритой рожи.

— Серьезно, — предпринимает Стайлз новую попытку, осторожно делая шаг вперед. — Чувак, я знаю, что мы не похожи на… настоящих друзей. Или вообще. Но, мужик, это же Рождество. И Рождество — полный отстой, если встречать его в одиночестве.

Еще шаг, и комната, на пороге которой стоит Дерек, открывается Стайлзу под новым углом. Она спроектирована как кладовая — узкая и длинная, с остатками того, что почти наверняка было встроенными полками, тянущимися вдоль трех из четырех стен. На полу стоит открытая пластмассовая коробка, а за ней поставлены одна на другую еще две.

Из открытой коробки высовывается краешек чего-то, кажущегося очень, очень-очень похожим на то, что когда-то было рождественским венком.

— Дерек, — жестко говорит Стайлз, — не смей. — Он и сам поражается стальной убежденности в собственном голосе. Дерек же снова выглядит в высшей степени виноватым, боком выходит из кладовой, словно надеется, что Стайлз забудет о том, что уже видел, как только захлопнется дверь. Но ущерб уже нанесен. — Четыре часа, сочельник, у меня дома. Всем будет гораздо менее неловко, если ты все-таки войдешь через парадную дверь. Хотя бы разок. А еще если наденешься что-нибудь не заляпанное кровью.

Он уходит, потому что его положение явно не позволяет приказывать Дереку, но все равно поглядывает в зеркало заднего вида. Он с удивлением ощущает удовлетворение, когда Дерек аккуратно закрывает входную дверь и забирается в Камаро, до того как Стайлз успевает миновать даже первый поворот.

***

Шаг четвертый технически вступает в игру еще до того, как завершается Шаг третий, потому что Стайлз почти полных две недели мешкал с приглашением Дерека. Эрика снова подходит к нему в коридоре, в ее пальцах болтается нечто подозрительно напоминающее рождественский носок в миниатюре, и будь у Стайлза больше мозгов, он бы быстренько поджал хвост и свалил, пока еще была возможность.

— Итак, подарки, — начинает Эрика, и это пригвождает его к месту. В общем-то, он думал об этом, потому что нет ничего печальнее, чем не получить подарков на Рождество, вот только сейчас он серьезно на мели.

Эрика взмахивает носком в его сторону, словно это должно что-то означать, и закатывает глаза, получив в ответ лишь ничего не понимающий взгляд.

— Тайный Санта, — конкретизирует она, словно ей причиняет невероятную боль необходимость озвучивать свой гениальный план. — Здесь имена всех, лимит — двадцать баксов. Все получат как минимум по одному подарку, и никому не придется изображать по этому поводу эмоциональную маленькую девочку.

Когда они учились в средней школе, была такая мода: в день чьего-нибудь рождения оборачивать его шкафчик праздничной подарочной упаковкой, перевязывать лентами и украшать конфетами. Это, как правило, организовывалось подружками именинника, будь тот парнем или девушкой, и на самом деле было просто совершенно показушным способом объявить всей школе, что у тебя день рождения и просто очень, очень офигенные друзья.

Стайлзу никогда не заворачивали шкафчик. Когда Эрика снова многозначительно покачивает перед ним носком, до Стайлза доходит, что и с Эрикой такого никогда не происходило.

— Дерек? — со стоном читает Стайлз, развернув вытянутый им двумя длинными пальцами клочок бумаги. Ну _конечно же_ , это прямо наипервейшее правило Тайного Санты — ты всегда, всегда в качестве адресата получаешь человека, с которым вообще не будешь знать, что делать. — Да ты, должно быть… Я даже не знаю, придет ли он.

— Стилински, если ты думаешь, что Дерек не покажется на ужине, если ты лично его пригласишь, тогда ты точно не замечаешь ничего вокруг.

Она уходит до того, как он успевает попытаться выбить из нее объяснение. Ключевое слово тут, конечно, «попытаться», потому что у Стайлза хватает яиц, чтобы признать: у него против Эрики и в лучшие дни нет ни малейшего шанса.

***

Шаг четвертый с половиной: понять, что подарить Дереку. Ответ приходит за неделю до зимних каникул, когда Стайлз стоит на коленях посреди чердака, распихивая в стороны коробки в поисках гирлянд для искусственной рождественской елки, которую он вознамерился поставить в этом году.

Вот только вместо них он находит заросшую пылью коробку с надписью «Наклейки на окна для Хэллоуина», а в ней — рождественские украшения, кропотливо завернутые в папиросную бумагу и разделенные небольшими кусками упаковочного поролона. Он вынимает их одно за другим, осторожно раскладывает на грязном деревянном полу, пока не оказывается обведенным полукругом частично развернутых игрушек. Карамельно-красное яблоко с нарисованным такси и надписью «Нью-Йорк» на боку. Сани Санты, в которых Минни припечатывает смачный поцелуй на щеку Микки. Самая настоящая ракушка с просверленным сверху отверстием и выведенным вручную «Пляж Миртл, 1990» на гладкой внутренней поверхности.

Кто-то коллекционирует рюмки. Кто-то коллекционирует ложки. Или магниты. Или наперстки. Или открытки. Кто-то во время каждой поездки в отпуск покупает сувениры в безвкусных лавчонках. Кто-то забегает в магазины при аэропортах, чтобы прикупить что-нибудь перед самым отлетом. Мама Стайлза, в свою очередь, со всей страстью праздничного духа обожала Рождество. И собирала игрушки.

Отец ничего не говорит, когда, придя домой, застает Стайлза за обдумыванием, куда лучше всего повесить ярко-бирюзовый керамический ковбойский сапог, который его отец притащил домой из поездки в Нэшвилл (потому что единственным, что его мама любила больше, чем рождественские украшения, были _аляповатые_ рождественские украшения). Но шериф указывает на небольшое свободное пространство над кругляшом с рельефным видом на Сиэтл, и для Стайлза это вполне достаточное одобрение.

Тем не менее, сначала Стайлз развешивает все, до последнего — металлического и общепризнанно чуть претенциозного логотипа «Метс», который его маме только ради него пришлось заказывать через интернет (потому что ну какой уважающий себя калифорниец будет продавать сувениры нью-йоркской спортивной команды, да притом еще и фиговые), — украшения. И только потом пишет Айзеку. Но все равно проходит еще три дня, прежде чем Айзек пишет ответное сообщение. Путь свободен, Дерек точно будет занят как минимум ближайшие несколько часов, в лучшем случае — весь вечер.

К тому моменту, как Стайлз добирается до дома Хейлов, в лесу темнеет, но джип уже почти восемь месяцев как используется в качестве Сверхъестественной Таксомоторной Компании, Всё Для Оборотней, В Любое Время, так что Стайлз научился быть готовым ко всему. У него в бардачке фонарик полицейского образца, не говоря уже о туристическом переносном светильнике в багажнике, и к тому времени как он заканчивает их устанавливать, кладовая освещается лучше, чем это было бы возможно в дневное время.

Перебирать останки рождественских украшений семейства Хейлов чуть ли не болезненней, чем мамины. Коллекция его матери может быть примером мучительных горько-сладких воспоминаний, но она хотя бы осталась в идеальной сохранности, благодаря сделанной мамой аккуратной обертке.

Украшения Хейлов куда больше похожи на огарки, чем на что-либо еще: истлевшая тесьма тут, отколотое стеклышко там, искривленный и обуглившийся до неузнаваемости расплавленный пластик. Еще там лежит кусок ткани, тяжелый и плотный на ощупь, с все еще различимыми вышитыми буквами «Бле». Желудок Стайлза болезненно скручивает, когда в памяти всплывает прочитанный полицейский отчет по пожару. Блейк Хейл, младший брат Дерека, восемь лет.

Однако в коробках есть и вещи, подлежащие восстановлению. Полдюжины украшений, которые, как думает Стайлз, при очень деликатной очистке можно было бы спасти, привести почти в изначальное состояние. Миниатюрная керамическая модель Мастерской Санты, которая, если ему удастся найти способ отлепить от нее кусочки оплавившегося пенопласта, тоже может быть в порядке. Совершенно нетронутая огнем тяжелая шиферная табличка с выгравированной искусным шрифтом надписью подтверждает, что как минимум _один_ человек в семействе Хейлов не был обделен чувством юмора (у Стайлза возникает жуткое подозрение, что это может быть Питер). «Прекрати верить в Санту и получи трусы в подарок».

Шаг четвертый и три четверти. Собственно, проверка, действительно ли возможно восстановить его находки. Это требует такого уровня терпения, на который Стайлз и не знал, что способен, и ловкости длинных, не дрожащих пальцев, преимуществ которых он раньше не понимал. Но в итоге Стайлз как-то оказывается с шестью тщательно очищенными и наполированными украшениями: изысканными, покрашенными вручную шарами, осторожно уложенными в колыбель из папиросной бумаги и поролона, идея которой позаимствована из маминого опыта. И все это упаковано в старую подарочную коробку из «Мейси», засунутую под елку, чтобы на нее ничего не давило. Домик и табличку — и то, и то очищенное, насколько это было возможно — он оставляет в своем шкафу. Они по логике кажутся слишком тяжелыми, чтобы завернуть их вместе со стеклянными игрушками, а он не собирается строить из себя идиота-недотепу, преподнося Дереку три отдельные коробки.

Тем не менее, он ловит себя на пристальном взгляде в сторону шкафа гораздо чаще, чем когда бы то ни было. Он говорит себе, что это не более чем нездоровое любопытство в области, на которую он не имеет никакого права. Но даже этот аргумент не слишком убеждает его… ну, никому знать не обязательно.

***

Шаг пятый. Собственно, _готовка_. И это, несомненно, самая простая часть приготовлений. В пятницу перед Рождеством Стайлз огласил Эрике окончательное количество гостей: сам Стайлз и его отец, Скотт, миссис МакКолл, бабуля Скотта, Айзек, Бойд, Эрика, ее младшая сестренка и родители, Дерек. Двенадцать человек. Это примерно на семь порций больше, чем Стайлз когда-либо готовил, и он пребывает в достойном жалости нервном мандраже, дотошно изучая мамину книгу рецептов, позабытый органайзер, пересчитывая пропорции под двадцать человек (потому что он _видел_ , сколько едят оборотни, ага, а еще он видел, как Скотт уминал три громадных порции картофельного пюре, даже не ослабляя ремня на джинсах) и тщательно составляя список всего, что может приготовить хотя бы за сутки загодя, и всего, что понадобится купить в продуктовом магазине.

Первой в дверь звонит Эрика, и Стайлз не может не вытаращиться на нее — самую малость. На Эрике гораздо меньше макияжа и куда больше одежды, чем обычно, в каждой руке по тарелке с пирогом, и она так улыбается, что у Стайлза сердце немножко сбивается с ритма. Еще есть третья тарелка — в руках сестры Эрики, Алиссы, хотя девчонка выглядит гораздо менее восторженной по этому поводу. Четвертую тарелку держит миссис Рейес.

Шериф приветствует Рейесов, как старых друзей, потому что — _ну кто бы мог подумать_ — миссис Рейес работала с мамой Стайлза в библиотеке, а мистер Рейес с его папой в один год закончили Высшую Школу Бикон Хиллза. Так что у Скотта глаза слегка вылезают на лоб, когда он заходит в дом и обнаруживает в гостиной троих шушукающихся взрослых, в то время как Эрика чистит картошку, а Стайлз показывает Алиссе, как нарезать овощи, не оставив на терке половину пальцев. Бабуля Скотта ненадолго заглядывает на кухню, но успевает потрепать Стайлза за щеки и потребовать, чтобы перестал расти, предостеречь Эрику, что лучше бы ей не встречаться ни с одним из этих идиотов, потому что она слишком красива для любого из них, и заставить Скотта изображать из себя личного официанта ровно столько, сколько она будет пить охлажденное белое вино.

Когда появляется Бойд, Стайлз не замечает. Поэтому он теряет Эрику, отправившуюся гордо демонстрировать результаты своих кондитерских усилий. Стайлз заставляет их отогнать Алиссу помогать накрывать на стол, прежде чем она поймет, что он собирается жарить картофельные оладьи на жире от бекона (он сделает горку вегетарианских для нее, и для своего отца тоже, надеясь, что никто этого не заметит, пока не станет уже слишком поздно). И как раз когда он вытаскивает из чугунной сковороды последнюю полоску бекона, звонят в дверь.

На Айзеке колпак Санты, и кажется, будто он никогда не был более горд носить головной убор. Но Стайлзу хватает одного взгляда на Дерека, чтобы забыть, что Айзек вообще стоит на пороге. Дерек сменил свое привычное кожаная-куртка-и-футболка-на-пуговицах комбо на мягкий травянисто-зеленый джемпер, будто связанный точно по нему. И Стайлз бесконечно благодарен высшим силам, за то что у него руки все еще заняты щипцами и прихваткой, потому что только это и не дает ему протянуть руки и огладить все это великолепие.

Айзек держит в руках блюда с сырной и мясной нарезками — явно из местной лавки местных деликатесов — с таким видом, будто это его входной билет на вечеринку. И когда Стайлз отправляет его отнести это прямиком в гостиную, Дерек идет следом и дарит шерифу бутылку «Blue Label», отчего все набившиеся в комнату взрослые теряют дар речи.

Одобрение шерифа имеет свою цену. И, очевидно, его средняя стоимость балансирует где-то в районе бутылки шотландского виски по двести пятьдесят баксов за штуку, а также мясных и сырных закусок самого высокого качества, какое только может предложить Бикон Хиллз.

***

Стайлз не знает, как Эрике с Бойдом удалось втиснуть за обеденный стол двенадцать стульев, но есть у него подозрение: к этому имеет некое отношение то обстоятельство, что все сидят настолько тесно, что он стукается локтями с Айзеком при каждой попытке воспользоваться одновременно ножом и вилкой, а его и Дерека колени плотно прижаты друг к другу под столом. Еще он не совсем понимает, как оказался между Айзеком и Дереком. Недовольный Скотт сидит по другую руку от Айзека, а ухмыляющаяся Эрика — напротив Стайлза, но хотя бы по этому поводу он жаловаться точно не собирается. Дерек подтянул рукава почти до самых локтей, когда Стайлз поставил его за плиту переворачивать оладьи, а Стайлз всегда высоко ценил пару крепких рук.

Айзек издает краткий скулящий стон, положив в рот первую ложку политого подливкой картофельного пюре, мистер Рейес настаивает, что Стайлз изменил его отношение к брокколи, Дерек тихонько бормочет, что его мама каждый год готовила корично-яблочный мусс. Стайлз позволяет согревающему грузу похвал угнездиться внутри, счастливо сваливая все заслуги на мамины рецепты, внимательное обучение бабули Скотта с тех времен, когда она сидела с внуком и Стайлзом после школы, и отцовское снисходительное обеспечение Стайлза кухонными принадлежностями. Он сосредотачивается именно на этом, вместо того чтобы крайне ясно осознавать, что к его бедру прижимается колено Дерека, а между его запястьем и Дерековым предплечьем от силы дюйм скатерти.

Скотт опрокидывает мамин бокал с вином — ну не всегда же только Стайлзу истерить и крушить все вокруг, — и Стайлз пользуется возможностью, чтобы заставить всех встать и отойти от места, где уже и так задержались за едой. Шериф руководит передвижением, выгоняя Стайлза из кухни в гостиную и настаивая, что со стороны шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки это оскорбление — нагло взять на себя всю готовку, так что Стайлз может хотя бы позволить взрослым восстановить свою честь, прибрав со стола.

Эрика с хитрецой предлагает обменяться подарками, и Стайлз еще и близко не настолько стар или утомился, чтобы жаловаться на подарочное время. Он закапывает топор войны и втискивается в свой любимый уголок дивана, Эрика с Бойдом садятся слева от него, а Айзек — на полу у его ног. Скотт берет на себя задачу раздать всем подарки, а Дерек тяжело опускается в кресло, настолько старое и мягкое, что оно практически поглощает его целиком.

Скотт заявляет, что им всем стоит открыть подарки одновременно, и Стайлз знает: это потому что Скотту просто не хватает терпения, чтобы смотреть, как кто-то еще первым открывает подарки. Но Стайлз все равно одобряет это предложение. Он никогда не был большим любителем смотреть, как кто-то открывает подаренные им самим подарки, и ему _точно_ не нужно всеобщее пристальное внимание, когда Дерек будет открывать свой.

— У нас тут одного не хватает, — объявляет Скотт, и Стайлз вспоминает, точно когда все успевают оглядеться и увидеть, что Дерек остался единственным без подарка в руках.

— Вот дерьмо, — бормочет Стайлз, перепрыгивая через Айзека и падая на все четыре возле елки, чтобы вытащить хрупкую ненадписанную коробку, которую он задвинул назад, чтобы никто нечаянно не наткнулся на нее/не упал на нее/не раздавил ее/не поставил на нее другие подарки/(вероятности можно перечислять бесконечно, учитывая присутствие в доме Стайлза и Скотта). — Прости, вот.

Он выпрямляется и неловко передает коробку в направлении Дерека, прежде чем смущенно ретироваться на свое место на диване. Стайлз практически уверен, что частью традиций Тайного Санты является большое разоблачение, кто кому дарил подарок, но он предпочел бы что-нибудь… меньшее. Меньшее, чем ухмылка Эрики, словно она и так уже все знала, меньшее, чем то, как осторожно Дерек принимает коробку, словно ждет, будто тот взорвется у него под носом.

Скотт командует: «погнали!» в тот самый момент, когда Стайлз занимает свое место, и, видимо, все только того и ждали. Эрика взвизгивает, увидев пару пушистых наушников, которые, тут Стайлз просто _убежден_ , Скотт выбирал не сам. Айзек благоговейно проводит кончиками пальцев по набору карандашей для рисования. Скотт выглядит пораженным, что кто-то, кроме Стайлза, смог купить ему вполне сносный подарок.

Стайлз вытаскивает хлопковый сверток из ненормально огромной бумажной сумки и разворачивает футболку с Бэтменом, которую, как он вполне обоснованно подозревает, подарила ему Эрика, что, как следствие, делает эту футболку самой сентиментальной одеждой из всей, что у него есть. Только потом он смотрит на Дерека.

Дерек разворачивает подарки так, словно пытается сохранить упаковочную бумагу. Он одну за другой отклеивает полоски скотча, а потом, отложив аккуратно развернутую бумагу на подлокотник кресла, ставит коробку на колени и снимает крышку. Когда Дерек понимает, что перед ним, роняет крышку на пол и едва проводит кончиками пальцев по стеклу, у него такой взгляд, что Стайлз тут же думает, что лучше бы он просто подарил ему книгу, подарочный сертификат в Старбакс, дурацкие плюшевые кубики в Камаро. Что угодно, только бы не видеть, как тихая глубокая печаль опустошает потемневшие черты лица Дерека.

— Есть еще, гм, кое-что наверху, — тихо произносит Стайлз, потому что он и так уже вырыл себе могилу, пусть уж хоронят заживо за все преступления. — Всего пара штук, но они совсем не влезали в коробку, так что… Если хочешь, полагаю… я на самом деле не… я…

Дерек качает головой, осторожно обхватывая коробку, чтобы ничего не двигалось. Стайлз прикусывает нижнюю губу, дабы не договориться до еще больших несчастий, и бросает отчаянный взгляд на Эрику. Она смотрит на него так, словно вдруг понимает всё, словно ей известно даже больше, чему ему. И это нисколько не умаляет панику Стайлза.

— Мне достался Бойд, — провозглашает Айзек, нарушая повисшую, как только Стайлз перестал тараторить, тишину. Бойд поднимает подарочную упаковку «Огней Ночной Пятницы», и Айзек кажется вполне удовлетворенным полученным от Бойда кивком. Стайлз протягивает руку и слегка сжимает плечо Айзека в качестве благодарности, а тот закидывает голову назад ровно настолько, чтобы ухмыльнуться Стайлзу.

— Скотт, — говорит Бойд, и Скотт, удивленно моргнув, таращится на него.

— Спасибо, чувак. — Скотт переворачивает пластиковую коробку, показывая обложку последнего альбома Blink-182. Стайлз одобрительно улыбается, потому что он удивлен тем, что Бойд достаточно хорошо знает Скотта, чтобы выбрать такой подарок. Бойд только ухмыляется в ответ. — Эрика, это от меня.

Эрика уже одела свои пушистые наушники, и кто бы там их ни выбирал (Стайлз подозревает, что Скотт просто забрел в магазин и состроил щенячьи глазки ближайшей продавщице, хотя Лидию тоже нельзя окончательно списать со счетов), этот человек заслуживает ого-го какого признания, потому что на ней они смотрятся абсолютно восхитительно. Она улыбается Скотту и, взбив кудри, практически сползает с дивана, чтобы притянуть Скотта к себе и оставить ярко-красный поцелуй на его щеке.

— Мой очевиден. — Эрика указывает на футболку у Стайлза на коленях, и он обхватывает ее рукой за шею, чтобы быстро приобнять, прежде чем она успеет его в этом опередить. Он все равно получает свой собственный отпечаток помады на щеке, закатывает глаза и показательно его стирает.

— Спасибо, Женщина-кошка, — поддразнивает он, тыкая ее в пушистые наушники. — Гм, все уже знают моего адресата…

Пальцы Дерека все еще обхватывают дальние углы коробки, зажимая ее бока между локтями, будто он беспокоится, что если не будет за нее держаться, то все это упадет на пол. Стайлз не может не содрогнуться из-за выражения, все не покидающего уголки губ Дерека, и теней под его глазами.

— Айзек, — наконец произносит Дерек, и хотя это уже и так было довольно-таки очевидно, Айзек все равно выглядит почти что сраженным наповал. Он тоже все еще не убрал рук со своего набора для рисования, и Стайлз видит у него на коленях альбом для рисования, который раньше почему-то не замечал.

— Я… ух ты. Спасибо, Дерек, — выпаливает Айзек, и у него на лице расплывается такая изумительная улыбка, что у Стайлза даже лицо вроде как болит от солидарности. Дерек едва вымучивает небольшую улыбку в ответ, но когда его лицо возвращается к изначальной унылости, складки вокруг рта кажутся уже чуть менее глубокими.

***

Десерты Эрики оказываются как минимум на одном уровне со стряпней Стайлза, и Стайлз далеко не единственный, кто бесстыдно пытается попробовать по куску от каждого их четырех пирогов, выстроенных в линию посередине стола. Яблочный пирог, черничный обсыпной, чизкейк, двойной шоколадный с шоколадной глазурью. Ну кто мог знать, что Эрика — богиня выпечки?

— Я сейчас взорвусь, — стонет Стайлз, со звоном роняя вилку на пустую тарелку и сползая по сидению как можно ниже. Из-за этого он оказывается как-то слишком близко к плечу Дерека, но тот не предпринимает никаких попыток отодвинуться, а Стайлз слишком объелся, чтобы волноваться на этот счет. — Серьезно. Я хочу, чтобы надпись на моей могильной плите гласила: «Здесь лежит Стайлз, по крайней мере, он умер под завязку забитый лучшей едой в его жизни».

— Ты должен жить, — настаивает Скотт, и, _срань господня, он точно только что ослабил ремень_. Если бы Стайлз смог собраться с силами, чтобы пошевелиться, он бы объяснил, какой это комплимент для Эрики, но это может подождать. — Нет, точно должен, — повторяет Скотт. — Потому что мне необходимо твое картофельное пюре и яблочный пирог Эрики каждый день до конца мой жизни.

— Когда в Беркли закончат надирать тебе задницу, можешь вернуться домой и открыть ресторан, — предлагает Стайлзу отец, указывая бокалом с виски на Стайлза и Эрику.

— Гениально, — соглашается Айзек, и Стайлз удивляется, как тот еще в состоянии заталкивать себе в рот очередной кусочек чизкейка. — Стайлз будет делать первое и второе, Эрика — десерты. Бойд займется бухгалтерией, а я сверстаю меню.

— Бармен! — счастливо провозглашает Скотт, и Мелисса закатывает глаза.

— Только если сервировать все в пластике, — предупреждает она. — Если бы мне давали по доллару за каждый разбитый Скоттом стакан…

— А что насчет тебя, м-м-м? — поддразнивает Стайлз, лениво подталкивая плечо Дерека своим. Он слишком переполнен, пресыщен и доволен, чтобы беспокоиться о том, не планирует ли Дерек его убийство. — Какой вклад сделаешь в семейный бизнес ты?

— Маркетинг и реклама, — предлагает Дерек, облокачиваясь на противоположный край своего стула, чтобы нормально развернуться и посмотреть на приподнявшего брови Стайлза. — Раз уж у меня степень в этой области.

Это оказывает такой эффект, что даже Айзек перестает есть и замирает с вилкой во рту, глядя на Дерека широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Серьезно?

Дерек кивает, оглядываясь вокруг, будто только что заметил, что взгляды всех от пятнадцати и выше прикованы к нему.

— А ты не занимаешься внештатной работой? — спрашивает мистер Рейес, откашливаясь и нарушая молчание. — Просто, я знаю, что у меня в офисе заинтересованы в поиске новых рекламных возможностей, а в Бикон Хиллзе всего одно широко известное рекламное агентство…

Стайлз снова садится, баюкая в ладонях чашку кофе, явившуюся стараниями затюканного бабулей Скотта, и наблюдая, как Дерек с мистером Рейесом обмениваются репликами, назначая пробную встречу в новом году. Айзек, глаза которого пока так и не вернулись к нормальным размерам, осторожно прощупывает Дерека на предмет информации о том, к каким он присматривался колледжам. Эрика наклоняется через Бойда, чтобы подсунуть последний оставшийся кусок шоколадного торта в тарелку шерифу. Стайлз думает, что, может быть, сделал все правильно. Как-то по ходу всего этого Дерек снова перемещает вес, тяжело наваливаясь на подлокотник стула, так что они со Стайлзом оказываются прижатыми друг к другу от локтя до плеча, и создается ощущение, что, возможно, Дерек тоже так думает.

***

Когда Бабуля выясняет, что Айзеку не доведется завтра проснуться и ощутить всю прелесть рождественского утра, она настаивает, чтобы он пошел домой к МакКоллам и провел ночь там. Айзек кажется невероятно застенчиво-довольным, и у Стайлза прямо перед глазами встает картинка, как Мелисса принимается придумывать способ добыть Айзеку за эту ночь какой-нибудь подарок. У Стайлза осталось не шибко много в плане еды, чтобы дать им с собой, но он заначил в холодильнике две порции картофельного пюре, которые теперь исподтишка сует в руки Скотту, заставляя того дать чистосердечное обещание поделиться с Айзеком.

Они обнимаются, потому что на дворе Рождество, а люди всегда обнимают свою семью на Рождество. И в итоге это все оборачивается в то, что Эрика притягивает Айзека к себе и затаскивает Бойда в групповое объятие, а Дерек с чем-то вроде самодовольной гордости на лице прислоняется к стене возле лестницы. Эрика уводит Бойда за собой, когда уходят все Рейесы, мистер Рейес напоследок отвешивает еще один комплимент брокколи, а Алисса тянется на носочках, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй точно рядом с тем местом, где оставила свой ее сестра. Стайлз слышит, как Эрика обосновывает Бойду необходимость провести эту ночь у нее, пока они спускаются по парадной лестнице.

Дерек куда-то делся, но Стайлз уверен: он не ушел. Одного взгляда наверх, на плотно притворенную, а до того стоявшую нараспашку дверь в его спальню, хватает, чтобы подтвердить его подозрения.

— Ты хорошо поступил, сын, — говорит ему отец, прислоняясь к дверному косяку на кухне и с легкой улыбкой наблюдая за Стайлзом. Неубранными остались только десертные тарелки, а они, по мнению Стайлза, вполне могут поотмокать в раковине до завтрашнего утра. — Так это твоя стая? 

Стайлз может _поклясться_ , что слышал, как наверху упало что-то тяжелое, но он слишком занят, со звонким лязгом роняя на кафельный пол серебряное блюдо из-под ветчины.

— Я тебя умоляю, Стайлз, ты же не все свои изыскательные навыки от матери унаследовал, — говорит отец, изображая нахальное закатывание глаз, которое Стайлз бессчетное количество раз использовал против него. — Привет, я шериф. 

— Тебе миссис МакКолл сказала, да? — обвиняет Стайлз, очухавшись в достаточной мере, чтобы нагнуться и поднять блюдо с пола.

— Она обронила несколько намеков именно того рода, чтобы заполнить пробелы в моих наблюдениях, — признает шериф. — Так значит, Хейл — альфа? А вы все…

— Не я, — поправляет Стайлз, качая головой. — Скотт, Эрика, Айзек и Бойд. Еще Джексон, но теперь это уже не имеет такого значения. Но кстати о Дереке.

Его отец указывает пальцем в потолок — комната Стайлза находится прямо над кухней, — и Стайлз кивком признает свое поражение. Он действительно должен был быть осмотрительнее, а не думать, что сможет так долго водить отца за нос.

— Первое Рождество самому по себе — это тяжело, — тихо произносит шериф. — Но, может быть, если провести его не в полном одиночестве, будет немного легче.

Это самое явное разрешение, какое может быть предоставлено, и Стайлз достаточно умен, чтобы без вопросов принять свою победу. Он останавливается для привычного, немного-более-долгого-чем-обычно, объятия, невнятного «спокойной ночи» и бежит в свою комнату, перешагивая по две ступени за раз.

Дерек вернулся к прежней позе — сидит на краю кровати Стайлза, уперевшись локтями в колени и держа в больших ладонях коробку с игрушками. Он поднимает взгляд, только когда Стайлз осторожно притворяет за собой дверь и прислоняется спиной к стене.

— Большая часть украшений была в подвале, — говорит он Стайлзу, голосом низким и хриплым. — Там была целая зона для их хранения, отделенная… от всего остального. Практически всё там сровняли с землей. Только пара коробок осталась в кладовой наверху, потому что мне было слишком лениво тащить их вниз, а мама не хотела, чтобы они мешались под ногами, поэтому я просто засунул их в шкаф и забыл…

— Вот, — неловко говорит Стайлз, забираясь в шкаф и вытаскивая оттуда две оставшихся части подарка. Дерек осторожно ставит коробку с игрушками на пол рядом с кроватью и протягивает руки. Первым Стайлз отдает ему керамический домик.

— Их была целая куча. — Дерек вертит фигурку в руках, чуть скребет ногтем пятнышко гари, которое Стайлзу так и не удалось вывести. — Эта компания делает целые деревни из таких домиков и прочих штуковин, и моя сестра Мэдди их просто обожала. У тети было очень много подобных игрушек, все стилизованы под строения в немецких горных районах, и она начала собирать для Мэдди ее собственную коллекцию в стиле деревни на Северном Полюсе.

Стайлз не знает, что на это сказать, потому что Мэдди было двенадцать, она должна была быть на два года старше его, должна была быть тем Хейлом, которого Стайлз видел в школе и тихо вожделел после. В итоге он протягивает табличку, надписью вниз, поэтому Дереку приходится ее перевернуть, чтобы посмотреть, что это. И сдавленный то ли смешок, то ли всхлип — это даже хуже, чем опустошенное выражение, которое появилось на лице Дерека после открытия коробки с игрушками.

— Это купил Питер, — говорит Дерек, и когда Стайлз будет один и чуть меньше убит горем, он отпразднует свои гениальные дедуктивные способности. — Мой старший брат был тем, кто сообщил мне большие новости о Санта Клаусе — тот еще был козел в этом плане, — и в тот год Питер упаковал эту табличку в коробку с нижним бельем и подарил ее Алексу на Рождество.

Стайлз подталкивает Дерека плечом, пусть даже на краю полноразмерной кровати, которую он прошлом летом наконец-то выпросил у отца, вполне достаточно места для них обоих. Дерек немного отодвигается, когда Стайлз садится рядом, но они каким-то образом все равно оказываются прижатыми друг к другу от плеча до локтя, а еще, возможно, немного бедрами.

— Мы впервые за четыре года поставили елку, — наконец признается Стайлз, потому что это единственный доступный ему способ разделить такой момент с Дереком: дать что-то взамен. — Рождество было любимым праздником мамы, и все эти украшения… она собирала их по всей стране.

— Спасибо.

— Прости, — морщится Стайлз, потому что ему все еще кажется, будто он должен извиниться за то, что вообще послужил причиной появления на лице Дерека такого выражения. — Я не хотел бередить… я просто подумал, ну, понимаешь, это же твое первое Рождество после возвращения в Бикон Хиллз, первое без Лоры, и ты все равно разглядывал коробки, так что я решил, что, возммммм….

Еще несколько долгих секунд он все еще пытается говорить и не осознает сопротивления, а потом до него доходит: _Дерек его целует_. Рука на подбородке поворачивает лицо Стайлза в сторону, губы прижимаются к его губам, вес шиферной таблички ложится на бедро, где ее удерживает другая рука Дерека. Это занимает несколько секунд, едва ли даже пять, но к тому моменту как Стайлз понимает, что происходит, Дерек уже отстраняется.

— За все, — продолжает Дерек. Он произносит это так, будто его вовсе не прерывали, но все равно держит Стайлза за подбородок, прижимая большой палец к скуле и обхватывая шею. — За то, что пригласил стаю на свой семейный праздник, за то, что нашел это. За то, что заботишься о нас. Потому что ты ведь именно этим занимаешься, да? Ты всегда тот, кто о нас заботится.

— Нужно же мне что-то делать, чтобы заслужить себе место, — бормочет в ответ Стайлз, потому что Дерек снова спокойно подвигается ближе, и вот они уже сидят почти нос к носу.

— У тебя есть свое место. — Дерек касается словами его губ, и Стайлзу приходится задержать дыхание, чтобы не пропустить ни звука. — Ты заслужил место в моей стае много месяцев назад, еще до того, как кто-либо вообще попытался.

На этот раз Стайлз уже сам сокращает расстояние между ними, скользя языком по нижней губе Дерека, пока не пробирается внутрь и не чувствует кофейно-яблочнопирожный-мороженный привкус десертов во рту Дерека. Стайлз протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться зеленого джемпера и обнаружить, что тот даже еще мягче, чем ему представлялось, проводит ладонью по груди Дерека, обводит плечо, удерживая его на месте.

— Оставайся, — шепчет, отстранившись, Стайлз и проводит ладонью дальше, по изгибу ключицы Дерека, пока не накрывает пальцами его шею. — В смысле, завтра ничего такого не будет: кофе да пара подарков утром, футбол и остатки еды днем, ночная смена патрулирования и слежки за пьяными водителями для моего отца. Но все равно, оставайся.

Дерек, отстранившись, встает и наклоняется, чтобы подобрать с пола Мастерскую Санты. Он переносит табличку и домик на стол, обернувшись, видит перед собой Стайлза с коробкой украшений и ждет, пока они не окажутся в безопасности на учебнике по физике. А потом кладет обе руки на бедра Стайлза.

Третий поцелуй получается таким же целомудренным, как и первый, но вот четвертый… четвертый начинается с взметнувшихся к шее Дерека рук, а заканчивается опрокинутым на спину Стайлзом, зажатыми между его ногами бедрами Дерека и рукой, все выше задирающей этот проклятый богом джемпер.

Пятый, шестой, седьмой… что ж. Если у Дерека это такой способ выражения благодарности, Стайлзу придется из кожи вон вылезть, чтобы почаще творить великие дела во имя стаи и их альфы.

— Эй, — бурчит Стайлз, пиная пяткой ногу Дерека, пока не получает ответ в виде мягкого выдоха в шею. Он мотает головой в сторону электронных часов, на которых красным светится 12:01, и чуть крепче прижимается спиной к теплому телу Дерека. — С Рождеством.

— Засыпай, а то Санта не придет, — ворчит в ответ Дерек. Однако Стайлз чувствует сухое прикосновение губ к плечу, а рука на талии притягивает его чуть ближе, и, откровенно говоря, такого подарка более чем достаточно, чтобы даже коробка с нижним бельем не смогла испортить ему Рождество.


End file.
